


Blue

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard shakily opened his door, seeing the massive blonde Moran standing in his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Richard shakily opened his door, seeing the massive blonde Moran standing in his door. He didn’t know what to think when he brushed past the actor and sat on his couch. He frowned and let the door close behind him as he turned to face the sniper. He wasn’t used to dealing with the man who was normally just a silent companion to his twin.

The actor swallowed and played with the hem of shirt, the blonde looked up at him and glanced towards the kitchen where he’d left the kettle on and was whistling obnoxiously. Richard made a quiet noise and sighed, going to finish his tea, the sniper could talk to him when he felt like it. _If he felt like it._

“Jim’s dead,” the voice was quiet, softer than he would have thought coming from the scarred man on his couch. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face him again, unsure if he’d heard him correctly. “He shot himself in the mouth,” Sebastian kept his head down and Richard wasn’t sure how to react, he’d been scared for so long. Relief and heartbreak hit him hard and fast spinning him, before everything went black for what felt like a moment.

When his eyes opened again he was on his back, brown eyes blinking up into shocking blue.


End file.
